


Friday Night

by nhasablog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Minor Injuries, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal Friday night for them. Steve gets beaten up and Bucky is there for him afterwards. Pre-Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. Check out my tumblr if you want to see more (and with more I mean my +200 fics). I hope you like it!

Bucky was getting very tired of this. It was the third time Steve got beaten up that week. You’d think the kid would avoid places he knew were raided by bullies.

“I swear, sometimes I think you actually want to get beaten up,” he said for the hundredth time. “You into that kind of stuff or something?”

Steve let out a pained laugh. “Negative.”

Bucky huffed, adjusting his grip on the light haired man’s shoulder as they crossed a street on their way to Steve’s apartment. He’d been on his way to get some food when he’d randomly passed an alley and seen the lump that was left of his friend. This was a normal evening for them. Steve always needed comfort after incidents like this. No food for Bucky tonight.

“You don’t have to stay,” Steve said out of habit once they entered the apartment.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Like I would leave you in this state.”

Steve bit his lower lip, wincing when Bucky tried to get him out of his jacket. “You hungry? There’s food in the fridge. I mean, it’s not much-“

“But enough,” Bucky finished his sentence, putting the jacket aside. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Steve eyed him seriously. “Bucky.”

Bucky sighed. “Maybe later.” He didn’t want Steve to know that he was starving because he had to help him. That would just be cruel.

He steered his smaller friend towards the bed and helped him sit down, taking a seat beside him. “You okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.”

“How many were they?”

“Three, I think. It’s not so bad. I’ve had worse.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For ruining your Friday night.”

Bucky turned to him in disbelief. “Ruining? You didn’t ruin anything, Steve.”

“You might say that, but I know you had better things to do.”

“Better things than to hang out with you? No way.” Bucky put his arm around Steve and pulled him closer, careful not to accidentally hurt him. “Your sarcasm is the best company I could ask for.”

Steve snorted, shaking his head slightly. “You love my sarcasm.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Bucky grinned, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “You’re my little buddy. Being your knight in shining armor is an honor.”

Steve started laughing uncontrollably. He leaned into the other man, his whole body shaking from his high pitched giggling. Bucky had to smile. Steve’s laugh was contagious.

“I knew I was funny, but come on,” he said once Steve calmed down.

Steve wiped away a tear of mirth that had escaped, grinning hugely at him. “Trust me. You’re not funny at all. I’m probably just overtired.”

Bucky mock gasped. “Rude.”

“Just telling the truth.”

“Oh, you’re in for it now.”

Bucky pounced on him, careful not to cause him any pain. He’d had enough pain for a lifetime.

“What, no! Nohoho!” Tickling, on the other hand, was something Bucky was sure Steve never had gotten enough of. Not until he came into the picture.

Bucky dug into his friend’s sides as lightly as he could, grinning when Steve was thrown into hysterics. “Having fun, bud?”

“Come ohohon!” Steve pleaded, squirming like crazy.

“Ah, don’t be like that. I know you have a soft spot for tickling.”

Steve, Bucky had noticed, did have a soft spot for tickling; probably because he’d experienced so little of it, so his begging for Bucky to stop was never taken quite seriously until he was way too out of breath. Bucky always made sure to stop on time. He didn’t want to give his friend an asthma attack.

Steve was very small; the perfect size, if you asked Bucky. But don’t let his smallness fool you; he was tough. He might not be able to fight off Bucky, but he was strong in his own way. Bucky made sure to always remind him that.

However, he was the perfect size when it came to tickle fights.

“Buhuhucky dohon’t!” Steve squealed. Bucky had moved into his stomach, one of his weak spots.

Bucky grinned. “That’s cute.”

“I wihill ehehend yohou!”

“Aw, will you now?” Bucky tilted his head at him, moving up to brush over his neck, avoiding his ribs since he was pretty sure that was where he’d gotten the worst blows earlier that day.

Steve’s laughter kicked up a notch. “Plehehease stohohop!”

That was Bucky’s cue. Steve was dangerously close to an asthma attack. Besides, Bucky knew it was time to back off when Steve actually begged him to stop.

He ceased his tickling and heaved himself off of his friend, helping him sit up in the process.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching out to rub a hand over Steve’s back.

Steve was trying to catch his breath. “Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back onto the wall.

A few moments of silence followed.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

A normal Friday night; that’s what this was.


End file.
